Usually a computing system comprises a processing unit, a high performance bus based interconnect, such as (Peripheral Component Interconnect) PCI express (PCIe), and various Input-Output (IO) controllers to interface the processing unit to various devices, such as storage devices, network devices and graphics devices. For example, storage controllers are used to interface storage devices associated with the computing system with the processing unit of the computing system. The storage controllers are configured to receive commands and/or data from the processing unit and forward the commands and/or data over a serial link or a parallel link to the storage devices. In a similar manner, the storage controller also receives the response to the command and/or data from the storage device over the serial or parallel link and sends the response and/or data to the processing unit. The storage controllers are generally configured to communicate with a single processing unit.